Orlin's Baby
by Durcy
Summary: Takes place after "Ascension." Sam finds out she is pregnant with Orlin's baby but she can't let anyone know who the father is.


Sam is sits in shock in her car. She just got of a doctors appointment where she was told that she was pregnant. She knew Orlin was the father because before him she hadn't slept with a man in over a year. After what happened with Orlin she knew she couldn't tell anyone that he was the father. However once people found out she was pregnant it would be obvious that he was the father. Sam knew that the only way she could keep her child safe was to have someone else say they were the father. The only people she trusted were Teal'c, Jack, and Daniel. Teal'c couldn't say he was the father because he is black and her child would be white. That left only Jack and Daniel and as much as she would like to ask Jack she couldn't. If he said he was the father then they would lose their jobs. Her only other option was Daniel. At least with him saying he was the father they both could keep their jobs and her child would be safe.

When Sam maid up her mind she started up her car and headed to Daniel's house. When she pulled up to his house she wanted to turn around and leave but she knew she couldn't because this was the only way her child could be safe. Sam got out of the car and went to the front door and knocked. Sam stood there for a few seconds before Daniel answered the door.

"Hey Sam… what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something… can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Sam pushed past him and closed the door. She stood in the hallway looking at Daniel and he just looked back.

"Daniel I'm pregnant."

He was shocked by the news. He didn't even know that Sam was sexually active. He had no idea why she was confronting him with her news. Sure he expected she would have told him eventually but the way she was telling him was in such as way that made it seem like he was the father.

"Congratulations… but what does that have to do with me?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor?"

"I need you to be the father."

"It doesn't work that way Sam."

"I know but you have to. Orlin's the father and I'm afraid that if anyone finds out that he's the father then they will take my baby."

"I…ah… I need to think about it."

Daniel thought 'Sam is one of my best friends. I know if I do this I will have to stick with it for the rest of my life. However, I know that if I don't do this Sam's child might be in harms way. The question is can I live with raising a child that isn't mine…. I think I can. I really think I can.'

"I'll do it."

"Thank you. Thank you."

Sam wrapped her arms him giving him a hug.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it."

"You know we are going to have to make up a story on why we had sex."

"What?"

"Someone is bound to ask us why we had sex and we should have our story strait for when that happens."

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. It took them an hour to concoct a story about why they had sex. Afterwards they had dinner and talked about how she was going to get transferred off of SG-1 to work in the lab. While talking they also decided that they shouldn't tell anyone about whom the real father was. They thought that they shouldn't even tell Jack and Teal'c. They trusted them but if anyone happened to overhear them tell them who the real father it a big risk. Sam was at Daniel's house for three hours before leaving and going home.

As soon as Sam got to the SGC the next morning she went to Hammond's office.

"What can I do for you?"

Sam wasn't sure how exactly to confront Hammond with her news so she blurted out, "I'm pregnant and I need to be transferred so I can work in my lab."

Hammond was taken aback by the news. Sam was like a daughter to him.

"Congratulations… who's the father?"

Hammond had the suspicion that it was Jack. He knew that he and Sam had feelings for each other but he pretended like there was nothing between them because it never affected their work.

"Daniel."

Right then Walter walked up to the door. As soon as she saw Sam in Hammond's office he stood next to the open door and waited.

"Wait… Daniel is the father?"

"Yep. Daniel is the father."

When Walter heard this he ran off. He had the biggest juiciest gossip to ever hit the SGC. He had to go tell someone.

"Does he know?"

"I told him yesterday right after I found out. I'm curious, Sir, since Daniel and I were on the same team will we get into any trouble."

Sam was sure they wouldn't get into any trouble but she just had to ask just in case.

"Since Daniel isn't air force and he wasn't under your command you two won't get into trouble."

Sam nodded.

Jack was walked casually down the hall when all of a sudden Walter bumped into him.

"Watch where you are going."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Why are you in such a hurry anyways?"

"I just heard something and I need to tell someone."

"Gossip? You're in a hurry because of gossip?"

"Yes but believe me it is the biggest piece of gossip ever to hit the SGC."

"How would you like it if someone told your secrets around the SGC?"

"If I got Major Carter pregnant I wouldn't care."

"What and huh?"

"Major Carter is pregnant."

"Major Samantha Carter?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"I heard it straight from her mouth."  
"Did you happen to hear who she said the father was?"

"I thought you didn't care for gossip?"

"Just tell me."

"It's Daniel's."

"Daniel as in Daniel Jackson?"

"Yep."

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No you were the first person I ran into."

"Don't go telling anyone else and that's an order."

"Yes, Sir."

Walker walked off. Jack walked to Sam's lab to find out if there was half an inch of truth to Walter's story. As he was entering the lab so was Sam.

"Carter…."

"Sir. What are you up to?"

"I ran into Walter in the hall and he told me something about you and… Daniel."

"How did he know?"

"So it's true?"

"It depends on what he told you."

"He said that you are pregnant and Daniel is the father."

"Then it is true."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to have it."

"That's not what I meant. I meant are you two going to get married?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain, Sir."

Jack left and went down the hall. Over the next few months Jack watched Sam's stomach grow. He watched as Daniel was with her whenever he could and Jack couldn't help but feel jealous. The woman he loved was having his best friend's baby and it tore him up inside whenever he saw them together.

Jack was at a bar tossing back drinks. All he could think about was Sam having Daniel's baby. He was drunk and his mind was altered. He got into his truck and drove to Sam's house. He got out of the truck and walked up to the door and knocked. Sam answered the door.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Jack pushed past her and into the house. He looked around expecting to see Daniel but he didn't.

"Where's your lover?"

"Daniel is not my lover."

"Then how did you get pregnant? By just hanging out?"

"I really don't think we should be talking about that. You've been drinking and you don't know what you are saying."

"I know perfectly damn well what I am saying."

"Sir, I think you better just lie down and get some sleep."

"No. I want to know why you slept with Daniel when I'm the one that… that…"

"That what?"

Jack started to cry and Sam brought him to her. He kept crying and then all of a sudden he stopped.

"Sir….?"

She heard him snore a little and realized that he had passed out. With all her might she was able to get him to the couch and put a blanket over him. She then went into her room and went to sleep.

In the morning Sam woke and made some breakfast and put on coffee for Jack. Jack turned in his sleep and fell off the couch. He hurly sat up and then realized where he was. He got up and walked into the kitchen. As he walked he remembered some of what he said to Sam the night before. She turned to see Jack standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Would you like some breakfast?'

Jack went over and sat at the table. Soon after Sam gave him a plate with his breakfast on it. She then brought him a cup of coffee, a glass of water, and two pain pills just in case he had a headache. Sam then sat her breakfast down on the table with a glass of orange juice. They ate in silence then Jack piped up and told Sam he was sorry.

"For what?"

"I treated you like crap last night."

"You remember last night?"

"A little bit but not much. I'm really sorry."

"You were drunk I understand."

"You shouldn't. You have so much to worry about without me coming over to your place drunk."

"I didn't mind. It was actually nice to see you again. I haven't seen much of you lately."

"I know. I just couldn't get over you sleeping with Daniel."

Sam looked down at her empty plate and then back up at Jack. Even though she didn't want to tell anyone that her child wasn't Daniel's she felt she needed to tell Jack. She hadn't noticed earlier but after last night and their talk over breakfast she could tell that it was eating at him.

"I never slept with Daniel."

"If you didn't then how did you get pregnant?"

"I slept with Orlin."

"Then why are you and Daniel saying he's the father?"

"I don't want people knowing its Orlin's child. After they wanted to take him in I figured they will do the same thing to my child. I asked Daniel to pretend like he is the father so they won't think my child is Orlin's child and take it away from me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know how people are around the SGC. They hear something and they spread it all around the base."

"I wouldn't have told anyone."

"I know you wouldn't but if someone happened to overhear us…."

"I get it. My lips are sealed."

Sam took Jack's hand in hers and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Thank you, Sir."

All of a sudden Jack had a flash back to the night before. He heard himself say, "I want to know why you slept with Daniel when I'm the one that… that" but he couldn't remember if he finished the sentence. He was about to say loves you but there was no trace in his memory if he said it. Even though he couldn't remember it he was sure he said it. He couldn't believe what he told Sam that he loved her. Sure, it was the truth but he just a few drinks and he goes and tells her how he feels. Jack had always wanted to tell her that he loves her in a special way and not in a drunken haze. If that wasn't bad enough he couldn't remember what Sam said to him after he said he loved her.

"I just remembered something….."

"Oh?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I just don't remember what you said after what I said."

"I didn't say anything."

Jack started to get up to leave but then Sam grabbed his hand.

"I didn't say anything because you passed out in the middle of whatever you were saying."

"Oh."

Jack was thankful that he didn't tell her that he loved her. Jack sat back down. But at the same time he was disappointed because he thought she knew.

"You know you got pregnant and not on SG-1and not under my command anymore."

"Yes… what are you getting at?"

"I… I…I…."

Jack was sweating and he couldn't say the words. He couldn't confess him feelings. He has been suppressing his feelings for years and when he could finally express them the words seemed caught in his throat.

"Are you ok, Sir? You are sweating pretty bad."

Jack gulped and said, "I love you."

"I love you too… but we can't be together."

Jack felt like he had been kicked by a horse.

"It's not because I don't want to. I'm going to have to think of my baby safety. Everyone thinks Daniel is the father of my child and if they think that you could be the father they will order a paternity test and it will reveal that Daniel isn't the father. They will know that it is Orlin's child. I can't let that happen. I want to be with you but I can't risk it."

"I understand."

Jack knew what it was like to be a parent and he realized that Sam was right.

"The only way to be together is to wait."

A few days later Sam was at home getting the nursery ready for her baby. She was setting a teddy bear in the crib when she heard a noise behind her. Sam turned around and in the doorway stood Orlin.

"Orlin… I thought you were dead."

"No I just ascended again."

"Do you know?"

"That's why I am here… my people know about the baby and they want to take him."

"They can't do that. He is my son."

"I know but he is also my son and I am ancient."

"What does that have to do with having to take my baby?"

"Ancients have special abilities and your people don't. Your people will take our child to get to his abilities and use him for evil."

"My people aren't evil."

"Some of them are."

"They don't even know that he is your child."

"They know and as soon as you give birth they are going to take him."

"How can they know? I have covered my tracks."

"The only thing that matters is they know. Our son won't be safe unless he comes with me."

"I can't let you take him."

"You are going to have to. He won't be safe unless he is with me and my people."

As much as it pained Sam she knew the only way to keep her safe is to let him go with Orlin.

"When will you be taking him?"  
"Right after you give birth."

"Do you know when that will be?"

"In three days."

"Ok I'll see you then."

Orlin then disappeared. Sam went over and called Daniel and told him to come over. When he got there he brought with him a rocking chair that his mom had used when he was a child. Sam sat Daniel down at the kitchen table and brought him a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling today? I know you are close to your due date."

"I feel fine. I asked you here because I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Orlin came to visit me."

"I thought he was dead."

"Come to find out he just ascended."

"Well what did he have to say?"

"As soon as I give birth he is going to take the baby."

"He can't do that."

"He has to."

"You're just going to let him take him?"

"I have to it's the only way for him to be safe. Orlin told me that the air force knows that Orlin is the father. If Orlin doesn't take him the air force will take him."

"We can protect him."

"As much as I wish we could we can't protect him like Orlin can. I'm going to have to give him to Orlin."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to but I have to. I'm sorry, Daniel, I know how much you were looking forward to being a father."

"I better go."

Daniel got up and left leaving Sam alone sitting at the table. Even though she knew her son would be safer with Orlin she still wanted to keep him. In the months she had been caring her child she felt great about becoming a mother. Now everything has been ripped away from her. She knew she could have more children but just the fact of not being able to take care of her child and not knowing if she'll ever see him again was ripping her up inside.

With all Sam's thinking she didn't hear Jack enter the house. Her, Daniel, and him were supposed to have dinner together but she forgot about it when Orlin showed up. She looked up to see him staring at her while tears rolled down her face. As soon as Jack saw that she was crying he dropped the grocery bags he was holding and ran to her. As soon as he got to her she wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea why she was crying but if it was Sam crying than he knew it was something bad.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

She moved out of his arms so she could look him in the eyes.

"Orlin came to see me."

"I thought he died."

"So did I but he just ascended again."

"Why is that making you cry?"

"He is going to take my baby after I give birth."

"He can't do that."

"He has to. The air force knows the baby is Orlin's and they are planning on taking him. I have to give him up."

"Are you sure it is the only way?"

"Yes… I'm going to give birth in three days. Will you be there for me?"

"Of course I will."

On the day Orlin told her she was going to give birth she had over all her friends and informed them what she had to do. They talked about if it was the only way and Sam informed them that it was. After dinner was over and everyone was sitting in the living room Orlin showed up and said it was time. Within seconds of Orlin's arrival Sam started to go into labor. They knew that they couldn't go to the hospital because they couldn't explain the baby disappearing. Janet and Jack helped Sam down the hall and into her room. They then put Sam on her bed and Janet got ready to deliver the baby. Orlin and Daniel went back into Sam's bedroom to be there for the delivers and everyone else stayed in the living room. Jack and Daniel held Sam's hands while Orlin watched. When Sam had her baby Janet cut the cord and then cleaned him. Afterwards she handed Sam her son. As soon as she got him in her arms she looked up at Orlin.

"Can I at least hold him for awhile?"

"Yes but they will be here soon."

Janet quickly went and got Hammond, Cassie, Teal'c, and Jacob out of the living room. In the little time they had they took turns holding him. When the time was almost up Sam revealed that she had named her son Shawn after her favorite cousin.

"Are you ready, Sam?"

"Before I give him to you can I get a photo with the three of us?"

"Sure."

Orlin walked over to the bed and sat next to Sam. Cassie quickly took a photo. Sam looked down at Shawn and kissed him on the forehead.

"No matter where you are just remember that I love you."

Sam looked over at Orlin.

"Don't worry, Sam. You'll see our son again."

Orlin started to glow and surrounded Shawn. Seconds later they were both gone and Sam's arms were left empty.

The End


End file.
